Ariki, Knight of the Ebon Blade
by She-Ninja
Summary: The frozen wastelands of death melt away, and Ariki, once champion of Azeroth, emerges a cataclysmal being of doom, enforcing her master's will without pause or regret. But something within her stirs, though the path to free will was never so muddled.
1. Prologue

_I don't own Blizz stuff. Arthas makes me mad. I really did like him at one point, too. Sadness..._

It seemed like the icicles were melting from her form, dripping from her body and soaking her clothes. The whisper of a dark voice quieted suddenly, leaving her in complete silence. Stiffly, she lifted her head, peering at the nothingness around herself.

She was dead. She had to be. The last thing she remembered was holding off the army, sacrificing herself. Though she had seen something, right before everything went black…

Now she saw nothing.

A voice had come to her, whispered nothings in her ear. No, that wasn't right. Her bones nearly creaked as she shook her head slowly. The voice was in her head. How could-

Pain struck her 'body' like a bolt of lightening. She screamed, once, before everything went away quietly.

* * *

"Rouse that one. I sense something… yes! Something stirs, something powerful… Bring her before me!"

She was hauled up from the heap by her arms and tossed none too gently to the feet of a large man. Blearily, she lifted herself to hands and knees. The voice was speaking to her in actual words.

_"Rise, Ariki... Become my chosen… my champion. Become what you are meant to be… become death itself…"_

"Well? Is she alive?"

Hands pressed against her neck, making her choke. "Do you hear me, scum? I asked if you were alive!" Large hands.

_"I will give you power, the likes of which you have never even dreamed of!"_

The world darkened. She gasped, gagged, spluttered out words.

"Perhaps I was wrong." She was dropped. The ground slapped against her face, but she was too busy gulping air to move. "Exterminate her. She would make a pitiful ghoul anyway."

"My… my liege…"

_"Yes…" _he crooned. It was almost… loving. _"Yes, my warrior… my fighter. I will give you all you could ever want. Glory, infamy. Awaken… rise… become…"_

"Hold. What did she say?"

"I believe she uttered, "My liege," sir."

"My… my king…" She moved slowly to a kneeling position, holding her head with one hand. "Sire… my master…"

_"Rise… come to me…"_

"Don't kill her just yet. I might have been hasty. Bring her to her feet."

They did that, landing a punch on her side when she nearly slipped. When she did not raise her head to him, he backhanded her. "Nah, she's useless." He lifted her again, by a wrist this time, and reared back as if he was going to smash her against the wall like a cloth doll-

_"NO!"_

The large man froze, dropping her. She hit the merciless ground again, and saw the man and his attendants cower.

"My… my lord?"

Silence met him, but for the wailings around them. She lolled her head, trying to return to the darkness…

_"Do not harm her. Bring her to me. She is one of us. Arm her. Give her to me."_

"As my lord wills."

They pulled her aside, cleaning a few of her wounds and dressing her in plate. She was too weak to lift it, however, and slumped against the wall.

_"Come, Ariki. Come to me."_

The voice filled her, gave her strength. She pushed off from the wall, startling the attendants. They pointed her towards a weapons rack, and she angrily yanked a blade from it. Scowling, the large man touched her forehead. Power filled her, and she thrust the old blade into a forge.

The blade, glowing and dripping, at her side, she turned. Across the room was an opening in the wall, leading to the outside. She strode towards it, power growing within her at every step, and yet a hunger for something more consuming her the closer she came.

_"Come to me, and become more than a Night Elf. Become more than the Scourge."_

She came to the opening and started up the slope. Others dressed in similar armor stopped what they were doing and watched her.

_"Become more at my side, Ariki. Come to me… and achieve… immortality!"_

She lifted her head when she stopped before him, and stared into the Lich King's eyes.

"My liege."

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ariki. Welcome to the Scourge," he said, and turned to show her his view.

She stood dutifully at his side, gazing at the chaos and death he wrought on the land.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

_Blllllrrrrrghhh... I can't stop playing WotLK long enough to actually write stuff out. This... is challenging. And I am TRYING to not spoil stuff. Really. And I'm not bragging about being on Beta... really...uhm... yea..._


	2. Chapter 1

_I have edited this chapter, changing the dialect to follow the real conversation better, and fixed a paragraph. Hopefully the line break will work for me now._

_P.S. I don't own blizzard. /wish_

The citadel loomed overhead like a heavy presence in her mind. The wind swept the scent of rotting flesh across her face, and unlike the others around her she actually sneered. They did not retain the sense, apparent by their like of cleanliness. They shuffled next to each other, snarling and snapping, mindless hungry dogs. The two others with actual consciousness near her ignored them, standing at the cliffs edge and glaring out over the small, ruined town.

"Damned be them if they actually put up any sort of resistance." One hissed, his s's drawn out with careful precision. He had been a human before answering the Lich's call, though he killed the last initiate that mentioned it. Greasy black hair hung around his marked face, a face that might have been handsome at some point.

The much smaller form beside him sighed, the whispers of her breath echoing wails and the last exhales of the dying. "They didn't believe they were in any danger, tucked away as they were in this once… peaceful valley." She shifted, the large armor she wore seeming impossibly heavy to her decomposing body, though she bore it with ease. "Their fear is their downfall, their souls their hoarded treasure."

The man grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light. "May we harvest with ease. The Lich King's will be done."

The small undead repeated the line of allegiance, "His will be done," Ariki copying her a breath behind.

The man turned, saluted Ariki, and marched stiffly away. His minions slowly turned from Ariki to scamper after their master.

"Harthgan seems to be in a better mood." Ariki commented when the man was out of earshot. She walked up to stand beside the undead woman, crossing her arms and studying the slaughter that raged on before them.

"More fear, more souls, more death…" The woman shook her head and released another sigh. "Anything to please my lord. You know this as well as I."

Ariki nodded slowly, one long, elegant hand coming up to rub her chin. "His loyalty is undying… very inspiring. He may be rewarded soon."

Unlike many other Knights of Death, the woman did not clamor at Ariki, proclaiming that she too had undying resolve and loyalty. Instead she nodded. "It would be well deserved, no doubt."

Ariki allowed herself a small smile. Any other Knight would be punished for her casualty. "Your time will come, Malatria. For the Scourge, sister."

Malatria nodded. "Slaughter many for me, Ariki."

She bowed, almost mockingly. "I will bring you their skulls, if Noth does not request them of me."

Turning, she quitted the bluff, walking across the newly assembled camp and summoning her death charger to her side. The mount cantered, pawing the ground restlessly until she laid a hand on the saddle to mount. From his back, she surveyed the bluff once more, before hauling off and storming down the hill- and countryside. Around trees, over fences and humans alike, she thundered to the small city of New Avalon, which was currently under heavy siege from the Scourge.

But she rode on further, into an orchard. She slowed, ducking around branches laden with fruit. A small building appeared before her, and she dismounted, leading her mount to it.

Inside was a mess. Chairs and tables were knocked aside carelessly. Food was still splattered across the floor, and a few logs from the fireplace were scorching the floor before the hearth. Initiates were still cleaning the place of its humans, Ariki noted, as a scream echoed from the upper floors.

Sure enough, a woman fell into sight. Arik raised a brow, impressed that she did not break something in her landing. The initiates froze as the woman launched herself at Ariki, holding their breath for her reaction.

"Please, kind lady! Oh please have mercy on me soul!" The woman sobbed. Blood, though not hers, was splattered across the front of her apron.

"They killed my boy." She stuttered, seeing where Ariki looked. "They… they killed 'im in me own arms! Oh please m'lady…"

Ariki smiled slowly, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Shh… calm down." The woman flinched at the hand, but looked up at Ariki with doleful eyes.

"Everything will be taken care of…" Arkik whispered, and stepped back from the woman.

"Oh… oh thank ye kind lady!" The woman managed, bursting into fresh tears. Ariki's grin turned menacing, and before the woman could take another breath, she had released her terrible blade and cut the woman open from neck to groin. Fresh blood splattered across the floor and Ariki, and the woman let out a final gurgle before collapsing, her insides strewn across the ground.

Stepping over the woman, Ariki grabbed a curtain from a table and wiped down her blade. The initiates trembled, eyes flicking from the fresh body to Ariki and back again. She sniffed the blood, crinkling her nose. "Harlot." She muttered, and turned to the initiates. "Where is your commanding officer?"

They didn't reply immediately, and Ariki glanced again at the still oozing corpse some feet behind her. Muttering something about "unnourished noobies" she indicated the body. "Feed, then tell me where he is."

The undead Knights reached the body first, siphoning the soul out of it for a moment before biting into her flesh. The others followed shortly. When Ariki felt they had wasted enough of her time, she grabbed one's leg and tossed him back into the wall. The others paused.

"Where is your officer?"

For a moment they looked like they would ignore her, but then a haggard orc pointed upstairs. "On the landing."

Ariki turned without responding, crossing the building to the stairs. She took them two at a time, and upon reaching the top, nearly tripped across another Knight.

"Hello, Ariki." He said, and narrowed his eyes at the man beside him. "How… convenient that you have come. I was just needing a powerful Knight for a special job…"

"Stealing a ledger is slightly unfit for one of the Lich King's favorites, though, don't you think Orbaz? Or has your brain finally rotted out of your thick skull?"

Ariki nodded at the man beside Orbaz. "Indeed, Bloodbane. Though, tell me; is the reason you have yet to feed your initiates because you thought I would pity them and recover it myself?" Orbaz narrowed his eyes, mouth tightening. "If so, I am afraid you have not tricked me into your schemes yet."

"I know the reason you have come out here." He hissed. "And it is not on the Lich King's mind. Why sneak around behind our masters back, Ariki? Hiding something from our dear Father?"

Ariki snarled, but before she could move his voice pierced her mind. "What is this, Ariki? I let you alone for a time, give you a moments rest, and you spend it in an orchard?"

"My liege," Ariki muttered, glaring daggers at Orbaz, "I heard word that the human scum had one of our own. I came to investigate, and to see if he was worth retrieving from their clutches."

The Lich mulled this over for a moment. From the look on Orbaz's face, the Lich had heard everything. "Continue, then, Ariki. Report to me within the day."

"Sire."

Orbaz looked back down the stairs, jaw tight. Ariki turned away from him, addressing the other knight. "What is this I hear about Koltira? They captured him in battle?"

"Yes. I would not worry, but…he had been weakened by their priest. I would go myself, but Orbaz cannot handle his command."

"Oh, why do you care, Thassarian? His weakness led to his capture. Only the strong should survive, not to mention-"

"What, Orbaz? That he is a blood elf? In life we were hated enemies- this is true." Thassarian hissed, eyes flaring. "But in death... We are the children of the damned. The orphaned sons and daughters of the Scourge. In death we are brothers." Orbaz opened his mouth to say something, but he continued, "Do not forget that he was ambushed on your watch."

"To hell with you, Thassarian. I hate you."

"And I you, Bloodbane. Go whimper at more compassionate feet."

Orbaz did not move, but he turned his attention to the window. Ariki touched her temple. "I could-"

"No," Thassarian held up a hand, "I am above ratting him out, as are you."

"Then, Koltira… it is true?"

"They use the Light on him. It may be too long now to get him, but I thought that you…"

Orbaz turned his head slightly, his ear now poised to hear her response. Ariki nodded. "I understand. The humans need to be shaken again, in any case. Should I find him…"

Dead or alive…

"I would be grateful." His eyes lingered on her face, as if he was mulling something more over.

Ariki left the building with a bitter taste in her mouth, and it wasn't the sight of the weak initiates that had her curling her hands into tight fists.

* * *

The humans had a fire in their eyes as they attacked Ariki. She batted them away with a horizontal slice, chilling them before easily striding into their stronghold. Her cloak settled around her ankles as she reached the first turn, her boots muffled in the stone corridor. Torchlight flickered along the masonry, leaving her in shadows. The echoes of the garrison marching towards her were falling faint in her ears. Humans… she sneered. Always hiding away their prisoners like precious treasures. She turned left, making for the center of the large building. Perhaps a kind passerby would give her what knowledge she needed…

"You'll never find him! Hahahah-urgk!"

"I'll…never… betray…"

"Have mercy! Please! I don't know-"

"Hah! Your soul will drop like a rock into hell, foul creature- ah!"

"I… I… I…"

Ariki tossed another archer into the blood spattered wall. Without regard for the other warriors charging down the stairs, she pressed a hand to her temple.

Frustration was no good, and neither was anger. Patience was a limited resource however… didn't these fools know when they have lost?

As she stepped back into the hallway, a warrior tackled her, frenzied. Cooley, she flipped him over her hip, grabbing his neck in on hand and hoisting him, armor and all, above her head.

"Tell me… where is your prisoner?"

"Thought…thought you monsters were heartless bastards, the lot of you…" His eyes flicked around as he scrambled at her vice like grip. "We never... never thought you would come back for one of your own…"

"Intriguing… you mistake this retrieval as an act of kindness to my fellow Knight. No matter. You will all die soon enough." Her hand tightened. "The prisoner?"

He spluttered, blood spraying like a mist over her features. His eyes flicked to the tapestry next to them. "You'll… you'll never be… able to…"

His head connected solidly with the wall, though he retained consciousness. "Why do you think that?"

"Can't feel… can't… can't sense…" His eyes rolled back into his head.

Her eyes widened. Of course… his body was speared onto his allies' swords as she turned and threw him into the oncoming wave of fighters. Dropping to her knee, she inhaled deeply. Breathing was no longer necessary in death, though it made movement and the like easier if a Death Knight inhaled once every half an hour or so. Air was needed to speak, but Ariki hadn't been using her nose to smell.

She did now, sorting through the scents of blood and gore. Beyond the crisp rock and metal tang there was something…

The tapestry?

She rose, grabbing a shield from the wall and knocking several of her assailants off of their feet. After rubbing her fingers together for a minute, she inspected the hallways. Curious, she thought, that there was one large tapestry in the building. One. Only one.

Sure enough, behind it was a heavy wooden door, painted grey to more match the surrounding rocks. Gleeful, for the folly of humans aided her once more, she yanked the door from its hinges. Dust fluttered down around her as she descended into the dungeon.

A picturesque scene met her. A small room, dimly lit by a single torch, housed three or four torture boards. The torturer roared and leapt from behind her, presumably from a dark corner. Ariki fell with his weight, pulling a small knife from her wrist to stab at the huge man.

A muffled cry of outrage startled her; she missed her mark, scraping bone instead of flesh on the behemoths side. He bellowed, slamming an elbow at her face. She jerked out of the way, backhanding him in the process. He took that too, growling deeply as he pinned her with his legs. They fought over possession of the knife, until she slammed her heel into the ground, producing a blade at her toe, and stabbed the man through the back of the neck. At the same time, however, he managed to slide the knife out of her hands and drove it home into her left shoulder.

Everything went still for a moment. She froze, realization that she had been hurt freezing her mind. The big man slumped on top of her, but she found she couldn't lift her left arm to push him off, and her right was stuck under something.

Ariki cursed herself thoroughly, a string of expletives accenting every once in a while. The sound of marching feet above her made her cringe. Slowly inching her way out from underneath the now very dead man, she stumbled into a nearby wall and clung to her useless arm. The blade was stuck in the middle of her muscle, effectively cutting off all movement. Grimacing, she glanced around the dungeon, peering through the gloom for…

There he was. His bright eyes were dull as they stared across the expanse of his mottled chest at her. The ice colored markings on his naked body were nearly completely covered with blood. She made her way to him, and ripped off his bindings with her good arm.

The moment his gag came out he cursed her as well, using every foul term she had forgotten. "What the hell were you thinking?" He weakly scathed, rubbing a leg. "You were supposed to let me die. Thassarian was supposed to leave me- what in the hell does our Master think of this anyway?"

Ariki sent him a scowl, shoving the gag back into his mouth. He glowered at her, but spat it out. "I have this time for my own leisure. Terrorizing the pitiful humans never bothered Father, and may it only be for the better that one of his Knights are returned to him."

Koltira winced as he stood, and hobbled to a chest nearby, clutching his ribs. When he proved too weak to open it, Ariki shoved past him and kicked it open. Inside lay some of his armor.

"You'd think they would at least put it in another room." Ariki grumbled, before spinning around as a spell shattered the table next to them. A young priest was hastily casting another one, fumbling with his motions.

Ariki moved in front of the next spell that was aimed for Koltira, letting the burning Light slide across her frosty armor. Stepping across the distance, she pulled her boot dagger and stabbed the priest in the throat, letting the weapon fall away with the body.

"Hurry, I doubt that is all they will send against us."

The once Blood Elf sneered at her, his platinum blonde hair caked with blood and other fluids. "You seemed to have an easy enough time getting in here. I myself was dragged by chains of pure Light, a new trick they learned. The scratches along the walls are probably still up there."

She ignored him, using some cloth from the priest's robes to tie her arm down. Without glancing at her companion, she ascended the stairs, beating aside the tapestry at the top. More Light users were charging them, along with warriors. Ariki pulled her sword, holding off both physical attacks and Light ones as Koltira grabbed a torch and chucked it at them.

After a minute of struggling against the tides, Koltira slid his hand over Ariki's on the blade, tugging at it. He was uncomfortably close, and Ariki stepped away, releasing the weapon as he said, "That sword was made for two hands."

He wielded it well, though it fought him once or twice. Ariki took all the spells she could, gritting her teeth against the mental flames. They backed their way out, and were on the last ten yards when the High Priest came charging at them. He dove for Koltira, Light imbued into his very touch. The elf stumbled back, and Ariki, with no other option, yanked the wrist dagger from her arm, spraying hissing fluid on those around her, and jerked the edge across the High Priests throat.

Her vision left her, her body beginning to crumple as the counter attack spell on the priest took its toll. A hand grabbed her arm, lifting her closer as teeth clamped down on her neck. She screeched, the wail piercing the humans' minds like a knife and leaving them shaking.

Koltira struggled under her weight, growling under his breath, "This was some rescue, damn woman. Where the hell is all of your elite skill?"

She growled in response, blearily getting to her feet and taking on some of her own weight. Her death charger raced up, and the two somehow managed to get on its back. Ariki faded again, pressed between her saddle horn and the cool expanse of Koltira's chest.

She imagined that he had stopped at a nearby house, but didn't wake until still warm blood dribbled down her throat. Hissing, she took it, licking her lips when he removed the exposed neck.

They were on a hill, close to Thassarian and Orbaz's hideout. Snatching her blade back, she sheathed it and climbed back into the saddle, looking down as Koltira watched her with guarded eyes.

"After I get you back to Thassarian, I must report to Father." She snarled. He narrowed his eyes.

"All for the better. The less I see of you, the happier I will be." He climbed stiffly behind her, setting his arms loosely around her waist to grip the saddle before her. "Why did you come to my aid-"

"For Thassarian." She spat, and rode into the orchard. "I owe him more than a rescue of his friend."

"Some rescue. I could have done better by my self."

"So why didn't you?"

He fell silent, and Ariki struggled to not sneer. "Admit it, you are grateful that I came for you."

"No."

He slid from the back of her horse, trudging into the tavern. Ariki followed a minute later, giving him a moment with Thassarian.

When she reached the landing, before Orbaz could dirty the air with his words, she tossed the patrol log he had wanted at his feet. When Thassarian raised his eyebrows, she glared. "Nicked it while looking for Mr. Tall, White, and Weak."

Koltira didn't even look at her, grabbing up spare armor and covering his chest. Thassarian sighed, though whether it was from relief or exasperation Ariki didn't know.

* * *

_Right... so... was the one bit of gore too much? Probably not..._

_Toodle-oos!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Mhmmm.... this was not as in depth as I would have liked. In fact, it was fairly rushed_

_I'm sorry, Blizz, I have failed you..._

* * *

Arthas was not very pleased that she had trouble retrieving Koltira, nor was he pleased that she had lost not only her boot dagger, but her wrist knife as well. Ariki bowed when he gave her new ones, reported on what she had seen in the land, and was dismissed.

She stood on the observation deck, staring out over the havoc still being wrought. A messenger had been sent out to call in the small hold on the tavern, and the chapel had just collapsed when the messenger and the Knights arrived. They came with word that there were still a few prisoners to be executed. Arthas tapped a finger slowly on Frostmourne as he conversed with the messenger, out of Ariki's earshot. She paid them no mind, instead taken it upon herself to reprimand the initiates that were not properly armed. Koltira joined her after a time, standing a foot or two away as the initiates scurried about before them.

"You told Father, then?"

Ariki didn't even glance away from the charges before them, replying, "One does not tell Father. He knows."

Koltira fell silent as Thassarian joined them. "I was under the impression we would be holding that position for a longer period of time. I wonder what changed…"

Ariki caught sight of a Death Knight initiate not wearing a leg guard. Moving swiftly, she overtook the ex-human and drove her blade into his thigh.

"A Knight leaves no opening." She twisted the blade, and hissing liquid splattered across the floor. She jerked the blade out and threw the initiate into his own blood. "A Knight leaves no traces. You are to serve under Master Siegesmith Corvus, on the lower level, until I remember that I put you there."

The initiate cursed, but limped off to do as he was told. Ariki turned and stood by Thassarian, just as Arthas called for their little group.

The Knights solemnly marched to where he stood gripping the messenger tightly. He barely glanced at the Knights, but said calmly, "It appears that few still understand how to follow orders." His grip tightened, and one of the trapped mans shoulders crunched. The curriers lips were pressed tightly together, but blood leaked from one corner of his mouth as he stared up at his King, who addressed him again, "I recall giving you, and the men at the chapel, order's to take no prisoners."

"We… we know, sire. We just-"

"Then why do I hear that there are more needing to be executed?" His voice boomed as he threw the man down. "I have no patience to send out my Knights for executions. Kill them and raise them for more soldiers!"

Frostmourne howled as it was driven through the mans body and into the stone below. He jerked for a minute before falling silent, his murky blood pooling around him.

Ariki smirked. She would be getting to kill sooner than she expected. One of her hands fell to her sword hilt, and she smoothed her fingers across its length. A quick look at Thassarian showed he was less excited: he glanced at the recently killed man, then met Ariki's eye.

"Perhaps you, my Knights, will be able to comprehend this simple order?" Arthas queried, looking now at those he called to his side. His gaze lingered on Ariki, and she held the frozen depths of his eyes for a moment. Thassarian said something, followed by Koltira, but Ariki only heard when her master said, "I know I may trust in you, Ariki." He released her, and she shook her head slightly. His voice was paralleled in her head as he said, "I know you will not fail me."

"Yes, my King." She saluted, and, still slightly unsettled, turned to the undead Gryphon's. Orbaz, Thassarian, and Koltira followed suit.

* * *

The orchard held a few meager warriors, easily disposed of by Orbaz and Thassarian. Koltira still winced when his abdomen twisted, but when he saw Ariki watching he turned it into a grimace.

Smoke billowed from the ruined chapel. A few death Knights were adding spare wood to the small fires, and an occasional human, civilian or otherwise, was tossed in as well. Wails and screams met the group as they rode up.

"The Lich King is most displeased." Ariki informed the man in charge. "He ordered for no prisoners to be taken."

A female troll beside him spoke up, "We knew dat. But we had a couple of interesting fighters. We thought joo might want ta take a look at em, Ariki."

Thassarian frowned, glancing at Ariki. Koltira snarled. "What does she have to do with anything? You were told to kill everyone. The messenger who delivered word of prisoners was killed on the spot. Why should we not do the same to you?"

The troll paled and looked away, but the man in charge said, "Ariki will tell us if it was worth the danger, I'm sure."

With a motion for the others to stay behind and watch them, she dismounted and walked to the small jail beside the chapel. Inside, there were more corpses than living, but she quickly caught sight of the prisoners, huddled together at the far end of the wall. A sickly looking blood elf seemed on the brink of death already, a tauren was bleeding sluggishly and propped up against a wall, a gnome seemed relatively healthy, and a night elf was perfectly fine, glaring at Ariki as she slowly walked toward them. Her blade hissed as she unsheathed it.

"Come to finish us off, have you?" The night elf snapped. As she moved to stand up, she started, "I'll stand for this, even if the others can not-"

When she cut herself off with a gasp as Ariki removed her helm, the gnome spoke some word of arcane, and the Lich's voice dulled in Ariki's mind. Wary, she paused before the prisoners.

"Ariki?"

The Death Knight blinked at the other night elf.

"Ariki, by the Light, I'd recognize those facial markings anywhere." The elf looked her over, "What have they done to you, Ariki?"

Ariki herself said nothing, did nothing. Her mind, apparently, had shut down. Warning lights flashed in her head. She needed to be killing these pathetic creatures, not listening to their horrible voices. But somehow, she did not feel the hunger for blood, for death, for pain. Her urge to slice through flesh and bone was stifled, the cravings for souls were somehow diminished.

The Lich's call, his command, had been severed from her. She felt weightless, like she had no attachment. She reached out with her mind, beckoning to her sire, begging for a command. He was silent.

For the first time in her undeath, Ariki felt the edges of doubt. Without her liege behind her, she held no power, no merit other than the swing of a silent blade. Fear quickly followed doubt. She was a follower, not a forger. She could not stand alone, one Scourgeling, against the masses. And if her tie to the Lich were severed, she would soon be exterminated. And that just would not do.

Finding control of her mouth, she took a slow breath to calm herself before settling her gaze on the other elf. "What… have you done to me?"

The elf glanced worriedly at the tiring gnome. "We… we have cast a silence on the area. Ariki, please listen. You must remember me!"

Her mind ticked slowly, retracing all she could remember against her will. She cast her mind back as far as she could, but… everything was gray, and cold.

The Lich was saying something… she tried to tear her mind from her memories in order to hear his call better, but the elf before her began to speak again, cutting the Lich off.

"You don't remember me? Yazmina Oakenthorn… remember?" Her eyes were wide and searching, intently watching Ariki's face for some sign of recognition. She saw nothing. "When… when you were but a child your mother would leave you in my care while she served at the Temple of the Moon. I…" she gulped, glancing nervously at the door and the gnome, "I held you in my arms, fed you honey and sheep's milk, to calm you until she returned." Gaining confidence when Ariki did not strike her, she reached out and brushed the Knights cheek. The warmth emanating from the familiar touch, along with the smell of life and earth, brought a vague memory to Ariki's mind, of her being held…

…_she laughed, stumbling away from Yazmina, running after the released cat. Her nanny grinned and urged her to catch the pet, and Ariki did just that, scooping the fuzball into her arms and snuggling it. She was lifted, then, into her caretakers arms, and held close. Her smell, so comforting, made her half sleepy, and she laid her head on the woman's shoulder, smiling innocently…_

She took a step back, eyes widening. Her breath shuddered, and emotions began to batter her calm. "No… not… not possible…"

Fear, now, was heavy in her stomach.

"You were my little angel," Yazmina lamented. Ariki shook her head, still clinging to what she knew, to her undead life of purpose. She was one of the Lich's chosen; she should be warding off sentiments! But Yazmina… she did recognize her now… she… she had to kill her…

"Blasted Scourge… what have they done to you, Ariki?"

The Death Knight, torn, edged away from the night elf. Perhaps this was a test… to test her loyalty. But she found that her undying loyalty had slipped. There was a loophole that the Lich had not accounted for… return of memory? Had that ever happened? Her hold on her blade loosened as she cast about for reason, for order, in her mind.

Facts. She needed facts… The Lich was her King. Hadn't he called her into this new and glorious life? She mentally nodded, regaining some strength. He had been there, in death, in the cold barren wastes. He had cared for her, brought her another chance for change… he had named her of his highest ranked. She had her place, she was important. The Lich needed her.

…didn't he?

The small voice that kept penetrating her thoughts with doubt was becoming increasingly quiet, but its slivers were causing her mind to run amuck.

"You must remember the splendor of life, sister. You were a champion of the Kaldorei once!"

Ariki grimaced. She… she was. That was why she had died, hadn't it?

She put the question to words, and Yazmina nodded. "You… oh you were so brave Ariki!" She wrung her hands, "You stood out there against the waves of the Scourge, and you fought for everything you stood for, for everything we all believe in. You fought for others, and for Azeroth, and you died a hero. You are marked to history for your sacrifice!"

The Lich's voice crept into her mind, this time slowly, instead of the hammering he had done so far.

_Don't listen to her lies, my Ariki._

The Knight stiffened at his words, and Yazmina paled. Ariki's frosty aura, having melted when her contact with Arthas was cut, came back double fold, creating a fog around the Knight. She felt the coldness of death encircle her again, her feelings, her doubts, her fear disappearing into the nether.

The gnome whimpered, but held. Desperate, Yazmina took Ariki's hand, grimaced at the freezing bite, and said, "This isn't you!"

Ariki barely met her gaze as Arthas tugged their link like a master tugs his hound's collar. _Kill all of the living, my dear Ariki. Mercy… it is for the weak._

Yazmina felt her retreating from the contact, and shook her. "Listen to me, Ariki! You must fight against the Lich King's control! He is a monster that wants to see this world- our world- in ruin!"

Ariki blinked twice, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't let him _use you _to accomplish his goals!"

'Use me?' Ariki managed to think. Her binding to the Lich faltered, and, enraged, he shouted at her.

_Kill the whelpling, Ariki, or face your own demise! This I command you!"_

She fought his hold slightly, keeping her blade pointed down, but only barely.

"You were once a hero and you can be again. Fight, damn you!" Yazmina's eyes met Ariki's as the Knight swallowed hard. The Lich was retreating; she could feel his hold slither from her mind.

"Fight his control!"

Thassarian and Koltira burst through the blockaded door- Ariki swiveled to meet their worried gazes, not even realizing that the tauren and blood elf had been blocking their entrance and were now dead.

Energy poured into her at the sight of her comrades. The Lich's hold on her doubled, tripled, and his voice, his command, was all she heard. Her blade arched up, and the gnome tumbled to the ground, passing out even as Ariki's blade beheaded him.

"Ariki!"

She was being called by four; from Yazmina, who screamed in horror, from Koltira, who was charging forward; from Thassarian, who was trying to grab Koltira; and from Arthas, who mentally slapped Ariki so hard she nearly fell.

Then all was silent to Ariki, who felt in complete control, and knew exactly what to do, even as Arthas retracted completely from her mind.

Yazmina still gripped her armor, screaming into Ariki's face, but the Knight couldn't hear it. The other elf's hair shook as she spoke, her skin so bright and living. She smelled alive. Her hear beat, her life beating, thumping, thumping, sounded so much like vibrations in Ariki's ears. The breath of the living was warm against her face.

Her blade raised. Tears poured from Yazmina's eyes as she was flung away from Ariki, slamming into the shelves behind her. On her knees she still spoke to Ariki, who still could not hear, who advanced, blade arching to the side as she prepared to render the woman before her in two.

But Yazmina threw herself at Ariki, clutching the undead elf in a tight hug, still saying something, her words falling on still deaf ears. The moments, the seconds, were drawn out, slowed, muted. Ariki shoved the woman away, stared into her eyes as her sword plunged into Yazmina's stomach, her warm blood spilling around the weapon, watched as her eyes, so shocked, slowly dulled, her heart pounded frantically, until, at long last, she slumped, still, to the ground, the life flitting from her entire body.

Unsatisfied, Ariki screamed, her shriek breaking her own lack of hearing, and she plunged her blade into the dead elf's body again and again, until hands pulled her away, tore her blade from her hand, until the sound of metal cutting flesh and bone fell away, until the smell of blood was gone.

Until everything fell into icy grey.

* * *

Koltira slapped her, his ungloved hand making a sharp sound as it connected with Ariki's cheek. She spat murky blood, cursing wildly and fighting Thassarians gentle, but stern, hold. Koltira slapped her again, cursing and shouting and raising hell as Ariki raged.

Orbaz stood over the dead she-troll, holding up the man who was in charge with one hand and stabbing him repeatedly with the other. The other Knights who left the prisoners were frozen where they stood by one of Ariki's outbursts. They pleaded their case to Orbaz, who, when finished with their leader, turned to them.

"I myself don't rightly care about the banshee." He shouted over Ariki's screams. "But she is important to the Lich, and the blame may very well fall upon my shoulders." With steady steps, he killed every one of the Knights, including their initiates.

Ariki's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head, and Koltira stopped slapping her, panting hard and cussing under his breath. Thassarian lay her down before kneeling beside her.

Silence fell over the three, the only sound being the last guttering crackles of the fire.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Thassarian asked.

Koltira cursed him in response. "How the hell should I know? The bitch just went nuts and had a seizure. I take life, not take care of it!"

Orbaz smirked. "Maybe she's dead. Maybe the Lich killed her."

Koltira knocked him back with a punch. "Shut the hell up Orbaz, or I'll kill you!" He spat on the ground and glared at him. "Where were you when we were getting Ariki anyway, picking flowers?"

Orbaz glared, but said nothing. Thassarian shook Ariki, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Wake up, Ariki. Come on, you can take more than that."

Koltira knelt on her other side, scowling down at her. "If you die, I swear I will bring you back just so I can do it again."

Ariki's head lolled, and then she shook it. Here eyes cleared slightly.

She stumbled to her feet, holding her head. Thassarian and Koltira rose, watching her carefully.

"We… we need to get back to the Ebon Hold." She managed to get out. Thassarian glanced at Koltira, then nodded.

"Alright then. What… what happened?"

Before replying, Ariki lifted herself into the saddle. "Father… spoke with me. I needed it. Those damned living cast something on me… did something to weaken our bond. Father said I am fine now, but he needs us at Acherus."

Orbaz scowled when she passed him, but followed as they rode back to Death's Breach

* * *

The Lich King held no real emotions. But he border lined frantic as they wiped out the rest of the small town of New Avalon. Word had reached him that the new crusade was racing to Northrend, that heroes from both the Horde and Alliance would be soon to follow. The currier that was intercepted on Ariki's returned held messages and little else. These were taken from him, and he was seen soaring off the Ebon Hold to land messily at Death's Breach.

The frost was cracking and reforming at the Lich's every move. Frostmourne growled quietly, hissing and spitting at any who came too near. Ariki settled and resettled herself, blinking slowly as the Lich paced on the platform. She almost jerked when he suddenly turned to her.

"We must attack. We must bring about the Apocalypse for the living."

Ariki smiled grimly at him. "As you command, my liege."

The Lich nodded and turned slightly away, but Ariki didn't leave, sensing he was not finished.

Sure enough, he continued, "There is a chapel, to the southwest… Light's Hope Chapel." He turned and faced her, coming to a decision before she knew what was going on. "Give the word to Mograine. He will meet you on the field."

She nodded and turned, doubt filling her as the Lich's concentration was pointed elsewhere.

Koltira and Thassarian, too, frowned when she relayed his command, but the three did not ponder his actions for long, and rode to Browman Mill, where Mograine stood on a small hill.

The Commander grinned darkly at Ariki's orders. "Their forces will be annihilated. Let none stand before the might of the Lich King!"

* * *

The battle was turning costly for the Scourge. Ariki had lost her iron coolness, and was frantically fighting a human from the back of her charger, her blade meeting his with heavy clangs.

It was hopeless, she realized slowly, as the human shouted with returned vigor when one of his companions claimed victory. The Light was too strong here, their forces had not the power.

Her human attacker went suddenly still, and a sword slung him from his saddle. Koltira glared at the panting Ariki, his eyes speaking enough words that what little hope Ariki had left was lost. He too knew that theirs was a lost cause, and Thassarian behind the two fought with less energy every passing moment.

An idea sparked in Ariki's mind when a flesh behemoth stormed from view. There was a clear path up to the chapel, and Koltira had turned to take on another foe. If she could get through those doors, perhaps she could find some weapon…

Stabbing an undead through the back, she raced over corpses, up the hill to the run down chapel, her last hope glinting in her ice blue eyes. If the time came, she would sacrifice herself for the Scourge.

The Lich King's will be done.

* * *

Koltira had been thrown from his mount. Cursing, he leapt to his feet and parried another attack. Mograine's might still filled him, but even the wielder of the Corrupted Ashbringer himself was having trouble. The ground beneath his feet had turned to so much bloody mud, making footing a guessing dance.

Thassarian reared nearby, and Koltira shouted encouragement. On a whim, he glanced about for Ariki's horrifying image, and was so caught off guard when he did not see it that his assailant managed to slice a deep wound in his arm. Koltira gasped and placed a curse on the tauren, buying himself a moment to look more carefully for the Night Elf.

He _wasn't_ worried. Even in his head, he would not admit it. But he allowed enough confusion to leak out by form of him asking Thassarian where she was.

"She is not by your side?" was the surprised response.

The battle suddenly froze. Mograine was off of his mount and stood at the bottom of the hill. Anger made him tremble from head to toe. The remaining Scourge forces, mostly just a few battered Knights, backed away from the figure that was descending the slope. However, when Koltira laid eyes on the silver haired man, and his captive, his blood boiled and he charged without second thought.

A burst of Light knocked him to his knees, but he grit his teeth and came again, despite Mograine's command to fall back. Thassarian soon followed, baring his teeth and slashing at the man with his axe.

After a minute of struggling, Thassarian collapsed, motionless, beaten by the pure Light thrown at him. But Koltira blinked watering eyes, focusing all of his attention to reaching the figure encased in Light. He was so close, not three feet from the image. On his knees, he pushed his arm out, extending it as far as he could.

His fingers barely brushed Ariki's, before he too fell. The Night Elf was still suspended, body jerking as the Light tore at her.

Mograine tried not to watch as Ariki was tortured, and instead looked to see if his other two best knights would possibly make it. It seemed they were unconscious, and not of enough importance to bother the man still locking eyes with him.

"You cannot win, Darion!"

Darion Mograine grit his teeth, watching from the corner of his eye as Ariki twisted rather harshly and let out a strangled scream. At the man's gesture, several humans came forward and took into captive Thassarian and Koltira, the latter coming to only long enough to mutter something before falling back into unconsciousness.

A sudden sound of dirt and gravel shifting caught everyone's attention. Darion turned to see Orbaz fleeing, leaping onto his deathcharger and disappearing into the trees even as Darion cursed him for his cowardice. Thassarian lifted his head and spat blood after Bloodbane.

"Bring them before the chapel."

The calm way Tirion commanded this made several knights shift, glancing at their leader. However, Mograine stiffened his neck, tilting his head slightly as he said, "Stand down, death knights…" he fell to his knee as Tirion floated Ariki behind his forces, "We have lost… the Light… this… place…" his eyes flicked up to Ariki's form and his captured knights, "…no hope…"

Tirion nodded sagely at this, but his features were still harsh as he spoke.

And behind him, Ariki's neck went limp, her body falling into peace.

* * *

_Murrr... I didn't like writing out the interaction with the living Night Elf. It was a lot of copying exactly what the text was. Sure, it's technically correct, but it was awkward to work with._

_Also, I find that Ariki loses consciousness fairly often. I'll have to work on that later when I re-write some of this._

_In any case, there may be more coming, but none too soon. The little plot bunny is taking a nap. (For this story at least)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Still not-owning Blizz stuff._

Ariki clung to her giant sword with one hand and clutched her body with the other. Soundless thunder reverberated through her entire body. She tumbled, limp, as the ground gave way and rolled. Mist swirled, blinded her even as she swept her way through its tendrils. It stopped as suddenly as it started, and she struggled to her feet.

Ariki felt oddly detached. Where once she felt no thoughts but that of her master's willing, she now had an empty head. Her thoughts drifted, until she was staring up at the sky.

Where was she?

It couldn't be death. There was no pain before she blacked out, nothing but a strange warmth. And the Val'kyr would had blown their horns for her- Olrun had promised her personally of that.

Crouching, Ariki rested her elbows on her knees and weighed her options. This world looked nearly endless, though not entirely empty. A tree sat entirely motionless some ways behind her, and-

The tree hadn't been there a moment a go. Rising, the Death Knight moved towards the colorless plant. As she neared it, another tree faded into existence where she had been moments before.

She inspected the two trees, and would have missed the hill rising beneath her had she not seen the cobbled together rocks that came together to form a path at her feet. Raising an eyebrow, she heard a small shuffling sound, and turned to see a chapel rise before her, windows and doors and even flowers forming themselves as if shaped from the mists.

And everything remained colorless.

Now the forest was thickening, though there was a small clearing before the church. Benches came together, grass inched from the ground, and slowly, the slowest yet, pools of some dark liquid splashed themselves across the ground to either side of the now slightly raised path.

Ariki sent another glance around the small vale, finding it somewhat familiar, and strode over to one of the pools. Upon inspection, she determined that it must be some sort of bodily fluid, judging by the splatter shape and way it coated the grass.

A beam of light slowly began to shed light on the clearing. Now utterly bewildered, the knight did nothing but watched as shapes pulled existence from the mists.

They had a humanoid outline. One was gesturing slowly. Next to him, a ball of light floated, big enough to contain a large enough amount that it may hurt should she touch it. Edging away, Ariki jumped when the shapes became more defined, and she recognized the chapel.

It was Light's Hope.

Memories swarmed her, breaking the calm spell that had been shielding her mind.

_Stumbling through the doors, another human dying inches in her wake. Books were scattered along the tables and parts of the ground. A priest jumped her. One swipe of her blade and his soul slipped away. Light, pure Light, at the back of the chapel. She paused briefly, but resolutely charged on, hearing the man sigh almost humorously at her weak attack. Throwing her energy into as much ice into her armor, massing her might and roaring as she swung, meeting air. Spinning, panting, almost frantic. Grabbing him with shadow hands, pulling him back against the wall. An attendee shouted and rushed her. She threw him into the ceiling, caught him on the way down, strangling him as she froze her target to the wall._

"_Ariki," he whispered. She dropped the attendee, snarling, to advance._

"_None shall stand against the might of the Lich King." She growled. He stared into her eyes, and she into his._

_He was old. Old, wise, tired. Very tired. He broke through the ice and she swung again, bringing hands out of the ground to grapple with his robes. A wave of his hand, her attempts swept away._

_Blackness._

Tirion had her body. Tirion had her body, encased in pure Light. Was killing her.

_Pain seeped through her body, creeping its tendrils into her mind and making her muscles spasm against her will. Fury. She thrashed against her confines. Helplessness. She struck a hand from her prison, grabbed his shoulder. Fire swept along her appendage, making her scream, though no sound was emitted._

_He didn't know he was killing her. Stupid human was too old. Just wanted to hold her. He was killing her._

And she was dead. She had to be. Ariki watched as Darion looked at her still twitching body worriedly, and then at two figures being held captive, though by mere human hands rather than pure Light.

She jerked forward a few steps, past her own body, stood over Thassarian and Koltira. They had fought to reach her...

_Figures surging against the Light. One fell, one reached out._

_A reassuring coolness seeped from where he managed to brush her hand. Coolness that eased the raging fire. Ice, wonderful, protecting ice. And thoughts swarmed her in a rush..._

'_Not her. By my life not her, not yet! Stop, please, stop, just spread the fire. Give it to me, spare her. _

_Doesn't know, doesn't understand. Not her fault. Spare her, time. Need time. Must fight..._

_Please... Ariki...'_

_Feelings too, though they were gone as soon as they had come. Hidden things, hidden from father..._

_Father!_

Her eyes frantically swept over the captured figure. If their master knew he cared for another than the Scourge as a whole... He would be destroyed. There were no excuses. Nothing could save him. Not unless...

She turned to Tirion, tried to reach him with her dead hands. They swept through him.

Then darkness. Darkness and a different kind of fire.

Father came. She ran to his side. Arthas would call her back to life. He needed her.

Sure enough...

"Ariki."

And she closed her eyes, smiling grimly. The humans would die.

She was released from the blinding Light and heat. Gasping, she threw herself away from Tirion, past a stunned Darion who merely whispered her name, to collapse before her sire.

"My leige, Arthas, I tried, sire..."

He nodded at her, and laughed. "How easy it was to lure the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding."

Darion seemed to be shocked still, and was staring at Arthas as though his world was crumbling away. Ariki rose slowly, grinning in triumph. What was wrong with Mograine? They had won. Arthas was here, could destroy all the humans. Why was he so stunned?

"You're a damned monster, Arthas."

Thassarian was on his knees, shaking his head at Ariki. In fact, now that she cared to look, all of the Death Knights were standing by Darion, and not Arthas.

What was this?

The pull of Arthas' control stifled her thoughts like they never existed. She rattled slightly, her balance wavered, and she looked back at her liege. He pressed the mantra of the Scourge onto her, his frosty eyes boring into her as his will dominated her wild one.

All was for the Scourge, for the Lich King. We, the entity of doom, bring cleansing evil to the land. There is nothing but the Lich King. There is nothing but service to the Lich King. All will fall before the unstoppable might of the Scourge.

She bowed slowly, accepting his word as law. She was his chosen, she was to obey.

But then, the Night Elf, at the far back of the gathering, began to weep. Ariki turned, and her eyes cleared for a moment.

The Light, the Holy fire that had killed her, was no so different from the Unholy fire that brought her back. Her allies were now her enemies, and what did that make her enemies?

_You are under my command._

His cold grasp chained her to him, but she sought out Darion's eyes. He too was of the chosen few, he too had undying loyalty. Why now did he stand against Arthas?

_The sacrifice of few for the better of many._

Stunned, she met Darion's gaze. He was strong now, strong as he stood and faced Arthas. Sacrifice Darion? What for?

Her constant barrage of questions wheedled at the Lich King. The smallest drop of doubt left a small, small opening for Darion.

It was now his voice that rang clear in Ariki's mind. _He would have sacrificed you as well, sister._

Instantly she denied it. Arthas' grip pulled her closer, further from Darion and the rogue Death Knights. He was not the terrible fire, he was the safe ice of protection. He barricaded her from Darion, snarling.

Ariki's eyes glazed over as her mentality frayed.

Arthas clung to Ariki's unmoving body. He had already lost her once to doubt and once to death by Light. She was more than a simple Death Knight. Her mind was a precious gem that tumbled into his claw, and no small human would steal her from him.

"You are killing her, Arthas."

Darion sounded resigned, if tense. He clenched and unclenched his hand, gaze flicking to the female as she swayed. How could she stand by that monster when he had just sent her to her death? He tried calling to her again, softer this time, but Arthas clutched her closer.

Tirion was saying something. Arthas laughed tightly, and responded. Darion could hardly ignore the situation, but he would not let Arthas walk away with any of those he betrayed.

Ariki was not one to be left behind.

Arthas cast Darion aside like he was a toy, chuckling at the weak attempt. As if by physically distracting him, he could jar the mental prison. Ariki was his, and Tirion's soul beckoned to him.

Falling to her knees, Ariki watched, torn, as Darion was knocked away. He was trying to get to her, she knew it. Arthas was protecting her, this she also knew. Gasping, she buried her head into her hands, emitting more ice to cover her body.

Nothing could end the chaos, she suddenly realized. From the moment her mind was severed from the Lich's in the prison, she had not been the same. And now, the gap between their connection brought her a turmoil of problems.

_He will kill you._

She shook her head, and Arthas blasted Tirion. No, she wanted to say, he won't My liege needs me.

The Ashbringer was caught by Tirion. Light flooded the clearing, and she stumbled away, fear emanating from her bond with Arthas. Both were afraid.

"This is not over." Her master hissed, and began to teleport the two of them away.

Darion, nearly passed out, tried once more to cut her from his control. Using the last of his energy, he threw himself against the barrier protecting her mind, until one final thought answered one of her questions.

The elf, on the other side of the clearing, looked up, confusion spreading all over his face, and pain twisting it into a frown.

Ariki fell to her knees as Arthas disappeared.

"No amount of chaos will stop us, brothers and sisters." Darion told them as he summoned a portal to Acherus. "We will take back the keep, and repay Arthas what he has done to us!"

The hoarse cheer that rose in reply was bedraggled. Ariki was staring into space, motionless. Thassarian gently took her elbow, steered her into the swirling blackness and steadied her at the balcony. Darion sent wave's of the rogue Knights down to the lower levels, and Koltira sent a glance at Thassarian before warping through the rose colored light.

From horseback, Darion beckoned Ariki. She drifted to his side, staring over his shoulder into space.

"Our will is our own, Sister."

His tone implied that she was more Sister to him than those females he sent to destroy Patchwerk. Her head tilted as she puzzled through why that was.

"Thassarian, is she…"

"Broken?" The once-human queried. Darion nodded, watching with unease as an icicle fell from her form. "No, not yet. Give her time. She did not want freedom."

Freedom. She shuddered. Freedom from safety? Who would want such a thing?

"She will see, then. Bring her to Patch."

Led by Thassarian still, Ariki drifted to the lower levels, where few Val'kyr were fighting and few had joined the rogue forces. Patchwerk was laying waste to all who came near, friend, foe, and all in between. Ariki watched the battle with little interest, until she realized Thassarian had gone.

With a small glance around herself, she inhaled for the first time since Arthas left her. Death hung heavy as ever in the dank air, and she moved with unnatural grace towards her first victim.

It happened to be a Val'kyr who still fought for the Lich. Ariki gripped her prey with shadow hands and pulled the screaming female across the ground.

"Why didn't you bring me back!"

The Val'kyr shuddered and screamed again, calling for her sisters to save her even as Ariki's claw dug into her ethereal side, holding her down. Merciless, the Death Knight gripped the still moving jaw of her enemy, bringing their gazes to meet. "Why did he not sacrifice you?"

And the jaw was detached from its owners head, cutting off the scream but starting the gurgling. Ariki bashed her crown in with the bone and leapt without looking onto a lumbering hulk of an Abomination.

"You are not worthy of existence!"

Her blade swept from its head and down its middle, spraying fluids across the floor.

As she stood over the corpse, Patchwerk slung another wave of attackers from his area, sending a few tumbling to Ariki's feet. She considered destroying them, too, until Koltira rolled to his back and moaned, gripping his ribs.

She landed on Patchwerk's back, digging her blade between one shoulder and another arm and tearing the skin open as she fell. When the beast turned, roaring, she slid on his fluids, out of reach of his attacks, and caught his leg on a claw. Catlike, she climbed up his mountainous side, halting at his neck. Gripping the lumpy head, she screamed and twisted.

Every sentient being in the vicinity with a hearing ability fell to the ground. The room fell silent, and that silence allowed the sound of Patchwerks head hitting the ground echo on the walls with a faint, "What happen to… Patch?"

Panting, she stood in the middle of the wreckage, blade in one hand and claws extended in the other. The blood on her armor had frozen, and was flaking off as she breathed.

Upstairs, Darion Mograine smirked.

_Well, all apologies for the wait. I feel unsatisfied with this chapter, but I don't know if that can be helped. _

_If it appears that I am rushing through the main plot points so far, it's because I am. This story isn't about how she was a death knight that sides with Mograine. This story is about the aftermath. All this? Basically prologue and background._

_And I am trying to wake up the plot bunny to help me out a bit. But my dad has hijacked my account and has just found the joy that is raid groups and ten man dungeons and bosses and… well, let's just say you are a lot more likely to find Raycharles out and about on Quel'Dorei, questing and having fun at lvl 80. He's a nice guy, if you want to join up with him, but don't get between him and his ore. The man is an addict._


	5. Chapter 4

_My apologies for the long wait. Moving past the slow parts is difficult._

* * *

Her madness was like a fever that was teetering on the edge of breaking. She hungrily led forces on every attack from Arthas, and sometimes an initiate was throttled when His cold voice caught her.

The Lich still had a hook in her. It was dangerous, Darion knew, letting her lead forces, command troops, have power. But either Thassarian or Koltira could usually be spared to keep an eye on her.

Unfortunately, the day came when she was needed, and the others were already away. Thassarian was opening peace talks with Jaina, who was cautious but always open to new allies, and would begin speaking with the King the following day. Koltira and Malatria were in charge of the Horde peace talks, which were treated with more humor and ease, much to Mograine's peace of mind.

But today… today he was sending Knights to Outland, to win brownie points through the slaughter of the Legion. It would be difficult to win the friendship of the Draenei, who would abhor their past, and he planned on the Elves' curiosity to help their transition.

But who could watch over the banshee-like leader? Had she better mentality, she would be his top advisor.

"Alas," Darion lamented, touching her arm, "you are still lost to us."

"Perhaps sending in the queen the first day would appear as if you were forcing your way." She suddenly said. He jumped, blinking at her, but she was still staring into nothingness. "Perhaps sending a few of the less important and explain that our desire is so strong to open peace that we send a ruler would be safer."

Darion mulled this over for a day, keeping her by his side in case she lapsed into a more violent episode, one that was more Lich swayed. But she was fine, following him around Acherus and staring at nothing. One Val'kyr offered that she believed the madness would lift soon, and Darion begrudgingly admitted that he hoped it would.

The messenger was sent through the portal. Ariki was found, the next morning, arming herself and sharpening her blade next to Corvus. Mograine gently tugged her away from the blacksmith, out onto the balcony where he admired her once more.

A more beautiful harbinger of death never existed, he was sure. Her smooth, eerily calm face was free of the scars that marked her brothers and sisters, her hair somehow unmangled through death. Her lips were pursed as she stared blankly, her jaw tight.

"I will leave this afternoon."

Darion sighed. She was becoming more vocal, though who knew if she even remembered giving him advice from one moment to the next. Settling his shoulders, the Knight shook his head. "I cannot risk you yet."

"Risk or not, you need me out there. I will slay any that would come between me and my desire. Those who follow me fear me. This afternoon."

"I will go with her."

Turning, Darion was slightly surprised to see Kara, one of the Val'kyr. She was not known for involving herself with the undead, in fact, she made a point of avoiding death knights. Her face explained nothing to the commander of Acherus, though Ariki angled her shoulders so she could acknowledge the Val'kyr.

Allies they were, then. Darion wanted to prod their minds for answers, but he instead sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Very well. Take a few more knights. I suppose I can spare Malatria, though she will be needed by Thrall soon enough."

Ariki nodded.

The smells that assaulted Ariki when she emerged from the portal forced her to stop. Her troops appeared around her, Kara floating overhead, and as one they inspected this new battleground.

The Legion was much closer than Ariki had anticipated. The Horde representative stepped forward to speak to Malatria, but watched her leader. The Alliance commander stood where he was, eyeing them all.

"You received word we would be coming." Ariki finally said. The man nodded, but again, said nothing. Kara came down to touch Ariki's shoulder, and the cold that seeped from the connection helped her maintain control.

Oh, but she wanted to cleave this puny humans head from his shoulders.

"Let us deal with the threat at hand, then," Ariki snapped, and turned to her men. With a swift signal, they had their weapons at the ready and were prepping for battle.

Ariki sent a glance at the Alliance representative, then nodded to the Horde one. "If you men would step aside."

It wasn't a request.

Their reinforcements paused in their dash to battle, frozen by the sight of so many Death Knights, the few abominations they brought, the hundred ghouls, and the Val'kyr all moving steadily toward what had been a threat to Azeroth for close to a year now.

The battle was swift and decisive. Demons fell easily to their many blades, and Ariki herself stood before their field commander.

"I would like to send you back to your masters with a message, you fat, useless piece of fel," she called up to him. He blinked and backed away.

She stepped forward. "Unfortunately, it seems you haven't been leaving survivors. We shall repay this in kind."

Malatria yelled as she charged from the side. Distracted from the real danger, the creature turned to her, and the moment his eyes left Ariki's, she was one him. Her blade dug deep into his neck, and he bled slowly to death, thrashing on the red dirt, as spectators looked on.

They returned to both the Horde and the Alliance, not one of their number but a few replaceable ghouls missing. The orc was grinning, and even the human seemed steadier. Though, the paladin still said nothing to her.

"We are heading to Shattrath, to speak to A'dal. I recommend you keep a few forces here, as it seems there are some portals to be dealt with," she waved vaguely at the black and green structures that were already spewing more demons. At the sight of these, Ariki smiled. "Don't worry, we will kill all that we come across on our march."

She bowed to the two men, and they bowed back.

Kara smiled from above. An entire battle, and no relapses. It seemed she was making good headway.


End file.
